Let's Take a Walk or Two
by RaindropTea
Summary: A bunch of AUs and one-shots, and so on. Prompts focused on the main characters, though mostly Toboe-centric.


A/N: An AU featuring Toboe as a female. On videos I've scrolled across in Wolf's Rain, a lot of people thought Toboe was a girl. It does make sense, his voice higher (and that the english dub actor is a girl), and the feminine eyes and hair to boot. So maybe, why not a girl? Sweet, innocent Toboe, only a lady. Yeah.

I interpret that instead of a spell that they actually have another human form, it makes more sense. I mean, there are episodes when people can see who they really are and I just want to place a concept that can be easier, or something. Though, let's say a wolf in a human disguise and a wolf in its original form can still communicate, growls and snarls the human wolves can understand. Telepathy too, maybe, slightly, I don't know. There will be some changes, so yeah. I mean, it is an AU. And there aren't many fanfics that portray Toboe as a girl, so yeah.

Anyways enjoy.

Prompt- Toboe the girl. Takes place in episode five.

Slight Kiba/Toboe (mostly fluff [I have my reasons for liking this pairing, really]) and all the protective dog bros.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Wolf's Rain or the plot of the characters. I'll say that once.

* * *

Since she was a girl she was treated differently. It was expected; and due to her age it only proved the fact further. They weren't a common pack and functioned more like a group with divided ruling that consisted of bailing each other out. Tsume and Kiba would banter for a few minutes until Toboe broke it up, which they listened to her or gave up the attention-span to argue. It was awkward that she try to fill out the role of a female alpha; she was happy serving as a subordinate. Kiba was indifferent and stated that the offer stands if she wished for it at anytime.

When she met Tsume, she was just an annoying runt that dragged him into this mess. "You're still an annoying, scrawny pup," he said, ruffling her hair.

Kiba accepted her, though he was concerned about her well-being. Hige at first had been on her tail, flirting to the point where she almost bit him. That made her feelings clear, and he got the message to treat her like a sister. She was pleased with that settled, though he did shamelessly flirt with her and she just turned her nose. In the long run, he quitted. Rejection was imminent, and he took it without any resentment, though Kiba would have made him sincerely make him eat his word's, which he did many instances. By many meaning all.

All showed their emotions differently through their interactions, though she got what they conveyed to her.

Tsume would briefly brush her off, and then let her gnaw on his ears or tail. He didn't put up a fight and let her bite his ears off, snapping if she bit too hard which lead to a short chase. She played with Hige the most, the two tumbling around and galloping around. Pouncing and tackling were what they mostly did, a nibble or slurp afterwards. Kiba, however, she was hesitant to, until he greeted her with a sniff and tail wag which now was often licking and nuzzling. If she persuaded hard enough, he would play with her like Hige though without that much jumping. Sometimes after a hunt, if they had time for recreation, they would all play a game; which happened occasionally, albeit that either Tsume or Kiba declined. Though she couldn't get all of them to have fun together, she would just do it herself individually and she had plenty of time for playing while they searched for the flower maiden and Paradise.

Their instincts to protect harbored the girl and she was fine with that. It displayed sides that weren't usually on the surface.

Apparently, Kiba partially gave any emotion if it involved her, as quoted from the two boys. Though he had an otherwise blank expression, his lips arced upwards in a slight smile and his eyes didn't seem that sharp, at least to her. They seemed soft, she had said to the question that provided endless fuel to tease their leader, much to her puzzlement and clueless embarrassment.

"Well that's because good old Kiba is one lucky dog," Hige snickered at Toboe. The inquisitive girl only cocked her head, and then shifted her head to the white wolf. Pondering, she padded up next to said dog, as they all lay together under the stars. A clear blue inked the atmosphere; stars that appeared as falling snow suspended in the sky creating an image like someone had took a recording and have paused at their favorite part. Grass tickled her nose, the scent of dirt underneath her, complimenting the scenery flawlessly. She rather preferred the fields to the cities. While the cities could have more food (though not healthier), the country side had room for them and all their needs, though meat was more scarce.

For her she was happy wherever they were in any situation, as long as they were side by side. No matter how dire things got, they cooperated and pushed through to continue on their quest.

Getting him with a chaff, he rubbed his face against hers in response. She returned the gesture with zealous, before she piped up. "Kiba what does Hige mean by you're a lucky dog?" she inquired. The teenager eyed the older one as he put his hands up in mock defeat. "Thanks for ratting me out, pup," he said annoyed. "She just doesn't know what it means," he nonchalantly replied, if he was mad he didn't show it, though she didn't think he would. He sounded amused, in reality.

"What does it mean?" she persisted, sitting up. As usual, he didn't answer, the question subtly passing. "You always do this, never telling me stuff. What's so special about it anyway? I just want to know," Toboe whined as she rolled around in the grass. Returning a crooked smile, he looked back at the view. "When you're older you're understand."

"How long will that take?"

"It depends."

[ — ]

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah. Woke me up the dead of night and kept me up."

"Been a long while—"

"Don't."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Man, why couldn't we have gone with Kiba? The runt will be fine on her own; we're definitely not her babysitters." The youth picked off a nonexistent piece of lint and let out a grumble.

"Because you know how he feels about Toboe, though he probably doesn't, that idiot."

Hige huffed, tossing a stripped bone in a far corner of the cave. It was a short stop, last night a thunderstorm unexpectedly hit, the downpour was strong enough to start a flood and they had rushed to find a location for shelter. They almost passed over the abandoned cave, which Toboe spotted it. For now the two waited for the others to come back, and were rather bored. The rain had faded to a mild drizzle around midnight then altogether ended, the water receding, leaving the earth damp with the scent of petrichor and anew freshness. Kiba had gone out to get supplies and ordered them to look after the girl which had gone off for a bathing in a river not too far from their temporary place.

"Like I said before," the juvenile reclined, arms under his head, "Kiba is one lucky dog."

"She's still a runt," Tsume blandly said, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the cavern walls.

"And so what? I didn't care; she's around our age, unlike you," the younger of the two pointed out. "Yeah, she is a bit young, though age isn't really a problem to us."

"I guess."

An infinite interval of silence fell over them, as they waited. To keep himself occupied, he built a tower out of the skeleton they had devoured previously that resulted in collapsing when Tsume sneezed. Glaring he rebuilt it, to only knock down by himself with a feeling of satisfaction, and looked to the opening of the woods.

"Toboe sure is taking her time... maybe we should check on her," the tan wolf getting up and going to the clearing. The beta blocked him off, shaking his head. "Remember what happened when you did that? And how Kiba chewed you out and then me? Let the pup enjoy herself, she is surrounded by us all day and night."

Considering what the grey wolf said, he sat down, twiddling his thumbs. His ears pricked up and the pair turned to the clearing where the teenager was walking, armed with bags of fares and articles of clothing. Bounding up, Hige snatched up the paper sacks and chomped on something, presumably a hotdog. Tsume dug his hand into the bag, pulling out a simple, yet appealing sundress in a rich cinnamon hue. The duo raised their eyebrows, giving accusing looks at the alpha.

"I hope that's not for Tsume."

"The hell is this. Kiba is there something we don't know about?"

"There was a sale and she wanted lighter clothes," his voice monotone and taking the dress out of his hands. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Hige dragged out the words, wriggling a single eyebrow; Tsume scoffing at both of them.

"Where is she?" his eyes flickered around the area, before fixing on Hige and Tsume. "Taking her bath," the eldest denoted, digging in the sack again and this time, successful as he had a raw steak in his hand. Sniffing, he smelled a female nearby. She hadn't left, her presence was somewhere around them. It was very distracting, and the group had stayed in their human selves so the odor wasn't as overbearing and had more self-control over themselves. Still, it was distracting even in their humanoid appearances, their more primal side nagging at their minds.

"The scent is still here," he said aloud, the pack members looking toward the clustered shrouds. Reminded, they groaned in unison, the smell bothering them as it loomed and covered the grouping.

"Just when it was forgotten," Hige complained. "Damn it Kiba."

"I'm going to check on her," the juvenile made his way to the lake.

"Wouldn't wanna do that. Give her some privacy," the porkish teen reasoned. The alpha male looked at the boy who shrugged. "Girls can be scary, way scarier then you two." "I have to agree," the grown-up chuckled, "woman can give you hell or heaven. But hell is their favorite option. Makes it a game for them."

"Besides," Hige squinted, "she's already back."

All directed their eyes on the sole girl in the group, as she walked adagio to the grotto. Kiba met her mid-way, inspecting her. Then he clamped his hands over his nose, breathing through his mouth. Albeit his nose was shut, but his mouth wasn't. He could taste it and there was no effect so he jammed his hands in his pockets and bearing through. The metallic smell of blood and pheromones was overwhelming and Toboe looked humiliated and uncomfortable, head bowed. Growing concerned, he tried to get a better angle of her face, slouching his posture to try to see through the sodden hair that curtained her face. It didn't help and he verbalized his thoughts. "What's wrong?" he asked, straight to the point, trying to make her look at him. Could she...? No. That was too absurd. Shifting, she bounced her leg, her hands on the hem of her shirt. Taking an exhale that felt as if she held it in, she finally looked at him.

"I turned two recently, and I uh..." she clenched her fists, "you know when girls turn two they er..." This time she trailed off, and Kiba let the information sink. "You're..." he worked his jaw, but it was hanging on his hinges, his beliefs confirmed."Yeah," she completed for him, her face feeling as if fire ants were biting it. He had fallen silent and she cleared her throat, faking a cough. "I...um—heard that when humans have it, they have things that help it stop. Can we go buy it?" she pleaded. Snapping out of his small daze, he nodded, a grin spreading brightly on the girl when she got a response. Regardful of the smell and blood that was visible, he took off his jacket he handed it to her which she zipped up and stretched the jacket that graciously reached to her knees. "Thank you," she squeaked, letting him guide her. He offered a modest smile for her and a hand on her back and the other arm to support her.

"What's that smell? It's closer now that Toboe—" Hige stuttered, Kiba standing in front of the adolescent. "...what. Eh? Is it..." he took a couple of steps that caused a heedful growl and decided to be take a few steps backwards. "I knew it," Tsume striding to a halt besides him, "that's why I bought you some time kid."

"Thanks," the girl said with fond appreciation, watching the youth splutter. "_You?!_ But you're just a runt!" he made a full sentence eventually with no random exclamations. She crossed her arms,"Was." Confident as she appeared to be, she was shaking, her body aching.

"I'm taking her to get supplies that will stop it," the dark-haired boy proceeded to go back to the route he had come from. "We're coming too, and then we'll go to the neighboring town," Tsume suggested. Kiba gave a curt nod, leading ahead. It was blissfully silent, as they crossed to the graveled road.

"Man, I still can't believe...!"

"Shut up."

[ — ]

Having had bought the products and the instructions had been rather simple than complex, and it dulled the scent. She had grudgingly applied perfume, a strong floral aroma that probably hindered everyone's sense of smell. Hige joked that she was the flower maiden after all and became a running gag to her multiplying agitation. Thankfully everyone respected her space, though they were more affectionate and the smell clearly had an impact. Her cramps were lessening and she could walk on her own in the few weeks that crawled by. She didn't know how long it would last, but apparently it was shorter for humans, a relief for her. However, she was biological and, always will be a wolf and it subsequently clashed with her human body.

"I hate YOU, and YOU, and _YOU._" she proclaimed, her fingers switching from each boy.

"What did you do now Hige, you know she's going through changes," Tsume scolded, looking at the girl and how she was ranting.

"I don't know! She acts like this whenever I joke with her!" Hige scooted to him, intimidated by the girl as Kiba tried to calm her.

"Then don't make one of your horrible jokes or puns," the elder said, his temper evident in his tone.

"No, you're stupid!" the lady abruptly leapt on their leader, and he held onto her that usually brought her out of her fit.

Notwithstanding, she had quieted, the three boys letting out a heavy sigh. "Kiba," she sniffled, her eyes watering. His eyes widened and he turned for help from his companions. Tsume was repeatedly mouthing 'no' while taking refuge on a ledge and Hige with his hands in an 'x' and miming various things that were incoherent. Sighing, he spoke quietly to her, and finally she had winded down and somehow fallen asleep.

"When will this end?" muttered Hige, and Tsume grouched in agreement as they sat in a circle with the other member of their group.

"Can you take her? I have to go..." Kiba left off, though they got the memo. The girl was curled in a ball, her hands slackened on his shirt though it fastened as soon as they tried to take her, and they tried prying it off. Tsume was convinced that she was awake and wanted to test the theory by kicking her, which was refused by Hige and Kiba.

"It only angers them," the scruffy boy fearfully cowered. "You don't wanna do that."

"Why is she so strong?!" Tsume raged in a harsh whisper, as he yanked her legs and she kicked him as natural intuition. She growled in her sleep, munching on Kiba's upper apparel. Drool leaked onto him and he resorted to the saliva to make her hands loosen, but to no avail.

"I told you, women are scary!" Hige tried to help Kiba detach her small hands.

In the end, Kiba had to take off his shirt and jacket. When she woke up in the morning, Hige made a smart alec witticism that lead to another series of woes. That episode happened last week.

There were many moments where they all ignored her, until they made bargains and treaties with one another, or they lend a hand to one another, albeit Kiba was the better choice (and the one that was mostly favored by the whole pack) as he had an capacity of an insane amount of patience and could stay unmoving and mute that he rivaled a rock. They functioned as smoothly as they could, and were soon rewarded. They had gotten a trail of lunar flower and came to the end that was the start of a city.

"You said you smelled flowers huh. Well all I smell is the scent of some old rancid oil," Hige announced. Jumping over the fence, Toboe slipped giving an undignified squawk, Kiba righting her. Tsume stalked off as they walked behind him. The weathered cobblestones echoed their footsteps, the crackling foundation in the buildings crumbling, side lamps that were on the brink of dying out from the excessive usage at night.

"Man, what a crappy city," Tsume opinionated. "Oh..." Toboe glanced up at the windows, the drapes fluttering shut as they were spotted. People were huddled in the alleys, residents locked up in their pitiful homes, all watching with wariness. They were in their human forms, but everyone was off put and silence veiled them.

"Do you think their all afraid of us?" she puzzled over. "Not use to visitors that's for sure," Hige reckoned.

"What the hell are we suppose to find here anyway?" Tsume loftily said.

"This is some paradise."

They backtracked the rundown city, the sun falling and the crows cawing. The three boys stopped, Toboe gasping as she saw what had sparked their sudden attention. Several humans were sitting by a makeshift fire, their scent wolves. A woman focused on them, unreadable.

"It's a woman," Hige said in an incredulous tone at said female. Toboe bit back a groan, knowing what his next motives were. A man with an aged face and large scar that marred his right side stood up, showing his dominance and that the woman was his. Kiba stared back blankly.

"They have a woman too, a young one," one voiced, a few murmuring and giving her once-overs. Kiba blocked their prying eyes, a growl vibrating and a few whistles and jeering were provided. The alpha ignored it and kept his stance.

"Where are ya from?" the man interrogated.

"A city to the north," Kiba told.

"Why are ya here?" the man adjured.

"Just passing through. You don't expect us to do business here in a dump like this," he criticized dryly.

"Well then where are ya going?" he continued.

"Where are we going?" Hige dubiously said. Where were they going? "To see Paradise," Toboe publicized, hands on her hips, Hige startled at her actions.

For a stunned moment, the pack looked surprised before all erupted into laughter. Not as bold as before, she dropped her hands, perplexed at the sudden outburst. "Kiba why are they laughing?" she queried oblivious. "Because they obviously don't know anything about Paradise," he noted. The laughter ceased, and the man's tone was serious. "We know all about it," his companions grinning like they knew an obvious topic.

Hige and Toboe shared a look, Tsume was silent and attentive, and Kiba had a deep frown and narrowed his eyes a quarter of a degree at the city wolves. "It's nothing but a stupid legend," one of the members spoke up. "Legend?" she repeated.

"That's right babe, there's no such thing as Paradise," the man that had noticed her concluded.

"What makes you say that," Kiba grated on, off-put by the wolf.

"Maybe because we've been there, we've already seen it." The pair of underlings flinched with an inhale, Kiba blinking, flummoxed. "And I'm telling ya it wasn't Paradise, it was more like hell," the hat wearer smugly smirked. Toboe blinked, not able to grasp the concept.

"Well that's no surprise," Tsume commented sardonically, Kiba scowling deeper with his eyebrows furrowed, knowing they had been deceived.

"Ya all find out soon enough. You'll see that Paradise isn't worth looking for." The leader paused for emphasis. "Now why don't you all just get lost? You do have somewhere you belong, don't you?" Tsume was already on his merry way, Hige going though his view wasn't, of course on the woman. "C'mon Kiba, let's go," she clutched his forearm. "I don't want to hang around here," nervous at their laughter.

"Hey babe, I didn't catch your name," the one with the hat and large nose slinked up to her, grin fading to a frown when Kiba cut him off, scowling acutely. Tsume and Hige had taken a double take, and were flanked on their alpha's right and left. The man chuckled, "Get a load of this guy," he baited Kiba, his companions sniggering and booing at them. With irked expression, outwardly unwavered though a imperceptible admonition could be overheard. "She's a pup," Tsume snapped. "Yeah, leave her alone!" Hige scornfully said. "Creep," he added. The female stood tall with apparent authority, a threatening air that muffled their chortling.

"Moss, do not touch that girl," she coolly said, the man eying the alpha female. "Whatever," he submitted back to his spot, the alphas regarding him. The vibrant haired lady came within approximately two feet, with a rueful countenance. "I apologize on his behalf," she said, laced in empathy. "Oh, it's fine!" Hige jumped at the chance to socialize with the hooded woman. The grey-haired adult wandered with no destination in mind, soon followed by the teenager that had his conversation interrupted by the alpha, who left a wave and charming smile. Kiba and Toboe remained the alpha chary. On her tiptoes, she glimpsed over his shoulder, Kiba peering at the girl with contemplation. A fleeting instant crossed, the young girl concentrating. "It's okay," Toboe finally insisted, her words genuine in a timid manner. The woman proffered a diminutive tweak of her mouth. Clinging to him, they ambled to where their companions were.

He let her haul him away, their cackling behind them.

[ — ]

"Where are you?" Toboe mumbled to herself as she strolled in the mellow glow of the streetlights. She didn't stick around her the endless attempts Hige made at flirting with the female from the other packand she already had called for Kiba to come back, to her dismay hadn't answered. She heard and smelled the noises of a scuffle, and sprinted to where her senses were directing her.

Paradise was real. It had to be. There wouldn't be any lunar flowers left if there wasn't one. She needed him back to bring the group together. If they kept on going like this they would go their separate ways. She nibbled the inside of her mouth, anxious by herself as she briskly promenaded; the lights making her shadow appear to be walking after her. Whooping was heard rebounding off the district. An unmistakable snarl was deafening, her pulse ascending. Hurrying, she rushed through the incandescent streets, curving into alleyways and bumping into buildings. Cheating, she climbed over the feeble neighborhood and the uproar was up ahead, the silhouettes spiriting on the walls.

Rounding the bend, she saw the familiar telltale white. "Kiba! There y—" she stuttered, her voice and feet faltering. The rogue pack from before were kicking him like he was trash, taunting him and directed their interest on her. They grinned and said hushed words as if it were a secret.

"Well, well, if it isn't that babe from this afternoon, back for more I see," the one with the orange hat whistled low, coming closer. She ran past him on instinct, hovering over her leader. There wasn't any blood, though she could tell he was tired and bruised with the various cuts littering his body. "Are you okay?" she whispered. A clouded gold eye creaked open. "Thank goodness," she patted his fur and he pushed her hand, trying to get up. She gave a livid glower, picking the wolf in her arms. His heart was accelerated like hers, drumming in a crescendo.

"Hey girlie, why don't you pay attention to us," the man persisted, his name, Moss was it? She gritted her teeth, the wolf secure in her arms as the men catcalled and the beta gained audacity from his fellow companions. "Do you smell that?" they sniffed and she could see them wag their absent tails, still high on adrenaline from the fight. "She's trying to mask her scent. And do you smell it?" The man took an exhale, then grinned feral. "Aren't we lucky." A statement, not a question. "She's a virgin too."

She froze; her heart was lodged in her throat, a snarl ripped through the air over the excited chatter. Kiba rose, the warning growl increasing as it vibrated through the tenseness, and the men guffawed. "She isn't you mate, she isn't marked. So, why are you defending her?" the second in command said matter-of-fact. "Because, she's part of my pack," he snarled, lips pulled in a grimace. She felt reassured, gulping down her panic, her heart descending in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh is that so...then," she was whipped off her feet, her hands held above her head. Kiba lunged, but was tackled by a subordinate and was held to the ground morphing back to a human though it didn't help. "She can become part of our pack. Zali never shares Cole," his eyes glanced at the subordinate greedily as the group cheered at the idea, "but we can share her." Fear warped to anger, her fingers making indents in her palms as she controlled her vexation. She had to wait for the opportunity."Let her go!" Kiba struggled, but suffered a blow, leaving him rasping. She was disgusted, trepidation for her leader, and she could feel herself shaking.

"Now," he lowered his face to her height, ignoring the thrashing boy, "my name's Moss. And where were we?"

"Nowhere!" she barked, twisting her head to the side and sinking her needle-like teeth in his arm, her primal side proud. He slapped her but he did what she predicted; he let go, the force of the clout sending her to become acquainted with the wall and in the commotion Kiba slipped out of their hold. He tucked her dear and turned to the menace.

Though her left part of her face was numb, she felt a hot sensation and she swiped at her face, her hand sticky and branded with red. It was a good thing he missed her eye, her skin was swelling. At a standstill, they both glared at the opposite. "You bitch!" Moss gnashed his teeth. Undeniably outnumbered, they were pushed against a wall, Toboe closed off by two arms braced around her. Despite their problem at hand, she felt oddly calmed, though that could be Kiba.

"Do you have no pride?" Kiba hissed with loathing. "Pride means nothing anymore," Moss edging dangerously near in proximity.

"Moss!" a voice bellowed, and they all pivoting their heads as the alpha male entered the situation, acting as a white flag between the two. "Get back to your job."

"But Zali—"

"Moss."

"Fine," the man spat, the group sauntering back with no rearward glances. As soon as they cleared out, Zali took a step forward which caused in a hazardous sound. He tsked but abided him and didn't resume his pace.

"I'm not going to do anything. Mind telling me what the hell happened here," the man bluntly questioned, peering at the injuries the pair endured. An interval of strained tranquility, and Zali harrumphed. "I'm not going anywhere." Another pause.

"We got in a fight and Toboe came looking for me and they," Kiba sneered, "they wanted to take her."

"Yeah, her scent, I thought it was Cole at first, but it was pure," Zali admitted. A look of sympathy flew over his face, "Sorry kid." She kept silent as Kiba communicated with a squeeze of his arms, though acknowledging the weather-beaten man with a quirky upturn of the lips.

There was a baying, Zali swiveling in a one-eighty turn. "You better scram, or they might come back." His eyes glinted in the light, "And I won't be so merciful the next time we find one other." With those parting words, he swiftly left. He released his vice grip, breathing heavily. "Kiba? What's wrong?" she tilted his head up benignly, assessing the wounds that he had tolerated. The trauma wasn't as parlous as she though, though she didn't know if he had internal damage, and his breathing was to a regulated speed. So why was he breathing raggedly?

"Tired," he panted, balancing on his feet but falling over as if drunk. "Kiba!" she worriedly cried. "Hang in there," she pleaded, hanging his arm over her neck. Steadily she got up; she let him lean on her, as they made their escape from the site.

"Why do you get beaten so badly? You're supposed to be level-headed one," she chided, limping as he rested half-way on her. A ghosting of muted words she would have missed if she didn't see movement on his lips. "Huh? I didn't hear," the girl prompted, her head inclined to him.

"I...I had to defend you," he puffed out, the lights casting a luminescence illuminating the pair trekked on in the lonesome avenues. Confused at what he was saying she spoke, puzzled. "You already did that today, why do it agai—"

"Because!" he abruptly shouted. Did he just interrupt her? And yell? At her? She blinked her new found revelation. "Because...? She copied in a query. "Because..." his exhale misted, blowing on her heated skin."I had to make sure," he justified. "Make sure what?" she innocently asked. He glanced at her, she meeting his gaze. He looked abroad.

"You would be safe from them. I don't trust them, not what after they did to you," she self-consciously touched the upset skin, jerking at the blistering sting. "And..." she thought for a second, "...what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Knowing not to question him, she chimed with blithe, the laughter ringing on the boulevards. Blinking, he looked back. "What's so funny?" he implied, her bout stilling. "It's nothing." she fondly beamed at her companion. "Thank you for today." He replied with a dipped smile, a snug moment of silence blanketing the couple as they hobbled on.

"We sure went on an adventure."

Relieved that no one was coming after them, she found a vacant cul-de-sac. She inhaled just to be positive, and besides garbage it was free for their selves. Footing skidding riskily, she stumbled in wobbly footfalls carefully maneuvering through the rubbish. Determined to get at least to the back of the passageway, she pursued her ambition even though she held all of his weight that she was more or less carrying him. Accidentally tripping on trash, she collapsed as Kiba falling on top of her. "Oof!" she wheezed, the boy grunting at the topple.

"Sorry," she apologized, propping him up. Unfazed, he sat daze focusing on the girl, the dimmed bulb projecting a washed yellow. Her left cheek was sullied; the blood had dried and was flaking. "Your face," he murmured, his hand coming to cradle her discolored cheek. His thumb ran over the contusion tenderly, inducing a automatic wince which he rumbled concerned. "It's nothing, really," she nuzzled his hand, humming happily which she was rewarded with a comforting growl. His finger tips ran through her hair soothingly then back to envelop her loosely. It seemed it was more soporific for him than her. Then she felt herself being flushed against something warm. She dared not look up, but she did, cyan dulcet eyes peeking down. "Go to sleep, you need it," his soft-spoken voice breathed.

Cuddling in his gratifying warmth, she waited, rising with the breaths that soon were steady and unchangeable she ventured upwards. "Nah, you need it more than me," she giggled, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead, and reddening when his embrace tightened. She vaguely wondered if it was supposed to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Sliding her head to his chest, she let herself become consumed in his heart beat, letting it lull her to its metronomic tempo.

* * *

A/N: My OTP will sail the seven seas. Their love is eternal and you cannot make me think otherwise. Why this couple? Because I'm weird and I mostly ship the non-canon because life is cruel. Being the multi-shipper I am, it depends on what episode and their actions and their overall development. And particularly, this episode made me ship these two. Kiba smiles in this one when Toboe is talking about his dream about Paradise and my muse literally forced me to do this. It was adorable, go watch it if you don't believe me. And the song in the background, Strangers, ah everything was perfect.

I don't know if I should make this into a two-shot. Anyway if you have any requests, I might write it. It's just a bunch of prompts/headcanons all that jazz.

R&R


End file.
